War Algorithm (Alternate 1978 map game)
'I first created it here-' http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/War_Algorithm_(The_Alternate_1980_Map_Game) War Algorithm *State of Economy: +4 (Flourishing), +3 (Good), +2 (Mild), +1 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing). *Technology: 0-7; with 0 being medieval technology, 1 being Napoleonic technology, 2 being WW1 tech, 3 being WW2 technology, 4 being 1960's tech, 5 being 1980's tech, 6 being 2010 technology and 67 being latest cutting edge technology. *Each nation fall into a military categories. It's +1 for each category. If you're a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. * Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-11. *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghi and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+2 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. *If either side nation deploys over 500 Tanks (or main battle tanks after the Panzer III and alike were invented), 1,000 bombers, 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, ships of the line, ironclads, dreadnaughts, battleships or aircraft carriers (depends on historic time) in the war then they get +1 for land, sea and/or air. Remember to say how many you deploy or it will be guessed or ignored by a mod. Modern large war ships also take time to build. *Morale: -10 In face of larger army, -20 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. * Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. * Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. * Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 * Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 * Every vassal nation or guerrilla force in any way helping with their side= +1 * Act of terrorism by a guerrilla force or terrorists= -1 to the victim and +1 to the attacker *Religious motives= +5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. *Moral motives (setting right a historic injustice)= + 3 to the attacker. *Political motives (anti-communism and alike)= + 2 to the attacker. *Economic war motives = + 1 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 * Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 50,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 20 points) *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. *Do this for every turn your warring in. *The result goes here War Algorithm result page for record. Category:Alternate 1978 map game